Rise of the Lost City
by Kal Shaka Mel
Summary: 14 years after the Battle for Olympus and all seems well. But when a new prophocy interupts Percy's honeymoon, he'll have to travel across the globe collecting the children of the Egyptian and Norse gods to fight the upcoming battle. M for safty reasons


Hello all! Some of you may know me from my story, _The X-Morphs_. If not, I recommend it, even though it's not finished, and will not be continued until I say so!

Now, this story has been on my mind for a while. Just something that popped in there. And when something pops in there, I have to write it! Granted it may not be my best work, but I like it!

As usual, enjoy! Or suffer.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**I Cut Off an Old Friend's Head**

Fourteen years had passed since the Battle for Olympus, and things had settled down. All the new cabins were finished and almost all of them had campers in them. Me and the other older living campers (Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris Rodriquez, Katie Gardner, and the Stoll brothers) were official Camp Counselors. Meaning we didn't participate in capture the flag, if we wanted we could stay in the Big House, and we assisted the satyrs in bringing in new campers. Grover and the other satyrs spent most of their time protecting the last pockets of wilderness left in the world, but sometimes they would come across a half-blood and bring them to camp. We also still had satyrs positioned in schools across the globe. Our recruitment had skyrocketed lately. The gods were claiming all of their children just as they had promised. Monsters still tried to eat us once in a while when we weren't at camp, but they weren't as powerful as they had been fourteen years ago. And to top it off, I was getting married.

Annabeth and I had had a rocky relationship at first, but after a few more quests together and some time off, things smoothed out. Chris and Clarisse had gotten married two years ago and had twins, a girl and a boy. They named them Selena and Charlie, in honor of Selena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. They stayed in the Big House to take care of them. I had proposed to Annabeth three months earlier, and we agreed that we would get married at camp. I spoke with my father, Poseidon, and he agreed that, if I could talk her into it, we could have our honeymoon in one of his palaces underwater. She asked how it would work, but I told her Poseidon would grant her temporary water breathing abilities for the duration of our honeymoon. She was reluctant, but she accepted.

One evening I was in the arena training on stuffed dummies. I didn't really need it, though. Ever since I took on the Curse of Achilles I won every fight I got in. But it still calmed me down when I was nervous, and _boy_ was I nervous! It was seven days till the wedding! What was I getting myself into? I slashed and stabbed the dummies mercilessly. Then I heard Grover calling me through our empathy link.

_Percy!_ he called. _Help! I have a half-blood and we're at the hill, but we have a monster on our tail! It's the Minotaur!_

A chill ran down my spine. I had killed the Minotaur twice before, and it shouldn't be a problem. But the fact that he came back so quickly meant that he was _really_ angry.

_Don't worry, Grover,_ I said._ I'm on my way!_

_Hurry!_ he said once more.

I ran from the arena towards Half-Blood Hill.

I climbed Half-Blood Hill and when I got to the top, a lump formed in my throat. Grover was running toward Half-Blood Hill with a twelve-year old girl with dark hair. Behind them was monster I recognized all too well: the Minotaur. He was about eight feet tall, with human legs wearing jogging shorts, but from the waist up, he was a furry monster, literally. His muscles flexed as he ran. His head was lowered as he charged them.

They reached the base of the hill and looked back and saw the Minotaur charging them. Just as he as about to impale them, they jumped to the side, just dodging him. He roared and turned to face them again, but they got behind him as he turned, making it so he was facing away from the hill and they were running up it. The Minotaur looked around in confusion, wondering where his prey had gone.

Then he turned around again and saw them. He roared in anger and charged them again. This time when they tried to jump, he swatted them out of the air, causing them to hit the ground hard. I started running down the hill to help them as he walked up to the fallen half-blood. Just as he raised his arms to squash her, I jumped over him, did a summersault while swinging my sword, taking his head clean off before he even saw me.

As I landed his body dissolved and his head fell at the girls feet, still solid. When she saw it, she did the only rational thing that one could do in this type of situation: she screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!! Get it away, get it away!"

"Easy!" I said. "Its alright!"

I looked at Grover as he got up. He shook the dirt out of his hair and ran over to us.

"Amy, its okay!" he told her. We finally calmed her down when I put my jacket over the Minotaur's head. Once she stopped screaming Grover gave me a big hug. "Per-r-r-r-rcy!" he bleated. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, G-man," I told him. When he let go I turned to the half-blood girl. "Hello," I said to her in my best soothing voice. "My name is Percy. What's yours?"

She looked at me wearily, eyeing my sword. "Amelia Conners," she told me. "But my friends call me Amy." She was wearing a blue jacket over what looked like a girl-scout uniform. Her long dark hair was matted with dirt and mud. Her green eyes regarded me wearily.

I smiled. "Well, Amy, it's good to meet you." I turned to Grover. "Do you know yet?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Not yet," he said. He looked about twenty now, even though I knew he was forty-one. His horns had grown bigger and were even more visible. He had a goatee and a mustache. It was a little unnerving how slowly he aged.

"Know what?" Amy asked, still eyeing my sword. I capped it and put it away along with my shield.

"Tell you later," I promised. "For now, let's get you to the Big House. Chiron will want to meet you."

"Hey, Percy," Grover said. "I have to go. I just came to drop off Amy, here." With that he trotted off.

I helped Amy up and picked up the Minotaur's head, then lead her up and over the hill wondering why Grover was in such a hurry.

As we passed Thalia's tree on top of the hill, Palius, our guard dragon, regarded us, scaring Amy a bit, then went back to sleep.

"Is that a dragon?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah, that's Palius," I told her.

"Why is it curled around the tree?"

"To guard that," I said, pointing at the Golden Fleece hanging from the lowest branch.

"What's so important about that?" she asked.

I smiled. It wasn't the first time I'd heard that question. "I'll tell you later," I promised again.

We walked up to the Big House. It was four stories tall, recently painted green, with a patio that circled the whole building. Chiron, Mr. D, and Rachel were sitting at a table playing Pinocle. Chiron was in his mortal form in his wheelchair. His hair was dark and his beard was cut short. He was wearing a shirt that read _#1 Centaur_. Mr. D looked the same as ever: short, chubby, bloodshot eyes from alcohol withdrawal, with his leopard skin shirt. Rachel was wearing a long multi-colored dress with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Chiron!" I called. He looked at us and smiled when he saw Amy.

As we walked up to them, he turned his wheelchair around to face us. "Well, well," he said. "Who's this?"

"This is Amelia Conners. She prefers to be called Amy. Amy, this is Chiron, Mr. D, and Rachel."

"Nice to meet you," she said nervously.

"Yes, well, the feeling is _not_ mutual," Mr. D said shortly. "Honestly, will there ever be a time where we are _not_ interrupted?"

"Don't mind Mr. D," Chiron said. "We really _are_ glad you made it safely."

"Quite," Rachel said, smiling. Then she looked at me. "Do we know, yet?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't _you_ already know?" I joked.

She smirked. "I know many things, Jackson," she said. "I leave stuff like this to you."

I shrugged. "We're not sure, yet," I confessed.

"Not sure of _what_?!" Amy demanded, stamping her foot on the ground. Apparently she hated being kept in the dark. I could relate.

Chiron smiled at her. "You look tired, my dear," he said. "Drink this." He handed her a glass of brown liquid: nectar of the gods. I tensed. This was the ultimate test. If she truly was a half-blood, she would be fine. If not… Well I hoped she was.

She took the drink and downed it. When she was finished, she looked at the ice-cubes in confusion. She must have thought she was drinking something warm.

"What did it taste like?" I blurted. Sometimes I hate being ADHD.

She thought for a second, then said, "My mom's homemade spaghetti, just off the stove." She put the glass down. "Now, will you guys answer _my_ questions?"

"Does that one count?" I joked.

She glared at me. "You know what I mean!" she said. "Who are you people? What is this place? What was that thing? Why am I here?"

We stared at her for a second, waiting for more questions, but for now, she seemed finished.

"Well, my dear," Chiron said. "I, as you already know, am Chiron. You already met Grover Underwood and Percy Jackson. Before I answer any more, Grover," he said, turning toward him, "where did you find this one?"

"She and her Girl-Scout troop were camping. We had satyrs and dryads watching them."

"Why were you watching them?" I asked.

"Three reasons. One: they were camping a little close to camp, and we wanted to make sure none of them wandered past the borders. Two: I knew one of them was a half-blood, I just didn't know which. And three: we wanted to make sure none of them littered. Then the Minotaur came. When I saw him gunning straight for her, I knew she was the one. I grabbed her and hauled her out of there. I did a quick explanation on the way. I told her my name and that I was taking her someplace safe."

"That's all well and fine," Amy said sarcastically. "Now can we get back to _my_ questions?"

"Very well," Chiron said. "You know of the Greek gods, yes?"

"Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, and Hermes, right?" she asked.

"You're missing seven," Mr. D said. "Including one _very_ important wine god."

"Dinosaurisis?" she asked.

"_Dionysus_," Mr. D corrected.

"Whatever," she said. "What about them?"

"Do you know what happened to them?" Chiron asked.

"They ruled in Greece, then Rome, then they died, right?" she asked. "What does it matter? They're just a bunch of myths."

"Silly girl," Mr. D said. "Do _I_ look like a myth? Does this place look like a myth? To say all this is a myth, is to say you did not almost die at the hands of an overgrown cow! You saw that with your own two eyes."

"I don't know _what_ I saw," she said. "I was scared. Now what does all this have to do with my questions?"

"Everything," Chiron said. "You see, my dear, the gods did _not_ die after Rome. They simply moved."

"Moved where?" Amy asked.

"England, Germany, France, Spain for a while, then here. Wherever the heart of the West burns brightest, the gods are there."

"You talk as though they're real," she said.

"They _are_ real," Chiron said. "If they weren't, you would not have been born."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"We mean, you're one of us," I said.

She sneered at me. "You don't know anything _about_ me!"

I raised and eyebrow. "No?" I asked. "You probably moved from school to school, kicked out of a few. Dyslexic, ADHD. That about right?"

She stared at me, wide-eyed. "How did you know all that?"

"Because that's what happened to most of the campers here," I said. I remembered the first time I learned I was a half-blood I had been skeptical, too.

"So if I'm one of you," she said, "who _are_ you?"

"We're half-bloods," I said. "At least, _I_ am."

Amy looked at the others. "What are _you_ guys, then?"

"I'm mortal," Rachel said. "At least, I _was_ mortal. I'm the Oracle, now."

"Oracle?"

"Giver of Prophecies, Speaker of Riddles, that sort of thing," Rachel said dismissively.

Amy looked at Chiron. "What are _you_ then?"

Chiron smiled. "Would you really like to see?" he asked. She nodded nervously. She obviously didn't like the word, "see." Chiron shrugged and started to get up. He pulled himself slowly out of the magical box that contained his equine half. He put one hoof out and she gasped. As he sprung from the box Amy looked like she was about to faint. From the waist up Chiron looked like a normal man, but from the waist down, he was a pure white stallion.

"You're a-a-a," she stammered.

"A _centaur_," he finished. "Yes, indeed I am."

"But," she said, "that's scientifically impossible!"

"_Science_," Mr. D said with distaste. "Mortals are all the same, using _science_ to explain everything. They believe it will solve _all_ their problems. When will they learn?"

Amy turned to him. "What are _you_, then?" she demanded. "What does the _D_ stand for?"

"I think you already know," he said. "You even had the nerve to get my name wrong!"

She stared at hem. "_You're_ Dinosaurisis?" she asked disbelievingly.

"_**Dionysus**_," Mr. D practically growled, his eyes flickering with purple flame. Amy backed up, fear gripping her. I had no doubt that Mr. D was giving her visions of horror and of what would happen if she continued to try his patience. "You would do well to remember it, girl!"

"Mr. D," Chiron said, somewhat exasperated.

"Bah!" Mr. D said. I don't have to deal with this!" He waved his hand and his empty Diet Coke can was replaced by a goblet of wine. Thunder rolled over the cloudless sky. "SORRY!" he called, changing it once again into a Diet Coke.

"That's it," Amy said, still reeling from the visions, "I've officially gone crazy!"

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder and steering her toward the cabins.

I led her through the camp, showing her the volleyball pit, the basketball court, the amphitheater and the campfire.

"What's _that_," she asked, pointing toward the climbing wall.

"That's the climbing wall," I said simply. What else could it be?

"Why are there flames?"

"It adds to the challenge."

"What if you don't make it to the top in time?"

I looked at her like she'd gone crazy. "That wouldn't be advisable. You'd miss a couple meals for that!"

She looked at me like _I_ was crazy. Then she shook it off. "Those satyrs," she said, pointing toward the volleyball pit. "Are they like Grover?"

"Sort of," I said. "The difference is they do what he says."

"Why?"

"Because he's the 'Lord of the Wild.' Pretty much all nature spirits and stuff do what he says."

"He doesn't seem like much of a leader," she said. "But don't tell him I said that, okay! I don't want to wake up floating on the lake."

I laughed. "Don't worry," I assured her. "He doesn't think very much about himself either! And the only reason you would wake up on the lake is if you litter. The naiads don't like it. Ah, here we are!" I led her to one of the only cabins at camp that looked like a normal summer camp cabin. "Cabin Eleven."

I knocked on the door. A voice through the door said, "Dropping off or picking up?"

"Dropping off," I said, shaking my head. Conner and his games.

"What's the dropping off password?"

"'Open The Door Before I Cut It Down With My Sword And Run You Through?'" I said. Amy looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked as I heard the lock un-locking. "Conner has a weird sense of humor."

The door opened. "Hey, Perce! How've ya been?" he asked.

"Fine. And don't call me Perce!" I regained my composure. "This is Amy. She's new here and we don't know which cabin she belongs in yet so-"

"So you want us to show her the glorious, famed hospitality of Cabin Eleven," he finished. "No problem!"

I looked at Amy. "Well, this is where he part ways. This is Conner Stoll. He and Travis will let you in on how things work around here." I looked at Conner, noting the gleam in his eye. "Don't corrupt her," I said. "She's not going to follow in your footsteps."

He nodded sadly as she went in. Before she was all the way inside she stopped. She looked at me. "What are you going to do with _that_?" she asked, pointing at the head, still cover by my jacket.

I considered it. "Stuff it. Put it up in my room. Maybe the attic." She shuddered then went inside. I was about to give Conner one last warning when he shut the door in my face. I sighed and walked away. Now I _really_ needed to train. Conner always makes me aggravated!

I walked over to the training arena, thinking about the wedding. A wedding of the half-blood children of two rival gods. This should be interesting.

* * *

And believe me it will! Who is Amy's father? Where was Grover in a hurry to get to? And when will I get a girlfriend?! The answers to some of these questions and less will be revealed in the next chapter!

_**ONE MORE THING!**_ Don't forget to review! Reviews mean more of a chance of continuation depending on the content. And no outright insults! Any insults and I will cook your fingers through your keyboard like a computer god! But really, try to be constructive.


End file.
